1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication system supporting a multimedia service including voice and packet data services, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for determining a data rate of packet data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical mobile communication system, such as an IS-2000 CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) mobile communication system, has been designed to support a voice service only. However, over time, the mobile communication system has been developed to support a data service as well, in order to meet the growing requirement for high-speed data transmission. Further, a so-called “HDR (High Data Rate)” mobile communication system has been proposed to support a high-speed data service only.
As stated above, the existing mobile communication system was designed to support either the voice service only, or the data service only. That is, although the mobile communication system is required to simultaneously support the voice service and the data service, the conventional mobile communication system was designed to separately support the services. Therefore, there is a demand for a mobile communication system capable of supporting the data service as well as the existing voice service.